Let's deck the halls and fa-la-la
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily Fields love christmas, it is her favorite holiday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet awesome ****Faberrittana99-03.**

* * *

**Let's deck the halls and fa-la-la**

**Emily Fields love christmas, it is her favorite holiday.**

Every year, she always get really excited and happy when christmas time is coming.

She love to put up all the decorations and to wrap all the gifts for her friends and family.

This year, Emily is 22 and she and Alison are dating and live together in a wonderful apartment near the park in Rosewood.

"Alright. Let's deck the halls and fa-la-la." says a happy Emily to herself as she starts to decorate the living room.

First she place her special cristmas plushie on the shelf above the big TV.

Emily smile and giggle, as she always does when she sees her beloved adorable christmas plushie.

"This shall go here." says Emily as she place the christmas tree next to the bedroom door and place the shiny red balls in it.

"Babe, so sweet. You've not lost your love for the christmas joy, have ya?" says Alison as she get home.

"Never. Christmas is so sweet." says Emily.

"I understand." says Alison.

Emily place a red glass bowl on the table and pour a bunch of nice christmas candy into it.

"Gifts goes under the tree, I assume." says Alison.

"Yeah, absolutely." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Alison as she place 4 gifts under the tree.

"Oh, I wonder who those are for?" says Emily with a cute smile.

"I'm sure you can guess, Em." says Alison.

"Ali, I love you." says Emily.

"I love you." says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"You're awesome." says Emily.

"Thanks, so are you, my cute love." says Alison.

Emily place 4 gifts under the tree.

She then place a a small wood figure in the shape of a reindeer on top of the christmas tree.

The small reindeer figure was carved by hand many years ago. The one who did that was none other than Emily's dad.

"Hmm...and then..." says Emily as she place a rubber cartoon frog in the window.

Emily touch the frog's tummy and it starts to sing a funny christmas song in a childish voice.

"Aww." says Emily with a small sweet laugh.

"Cute." says Alison.

Alison grab a piece of christmas candy and eat it.

20 minutes later.

Emily grab her violin and play a wonderful sweet christmas song.

"Awww." says Alison in a soft warm tone.

"Does it sound good...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, very cutie cute, Em." says Alison.

"Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"No problem." says Alison.

"Ali, you're so sweet." says Emily.

"Okay. Thanks." says Alison.

Emily put the electric multi-colored lights in the tree and switch them on.

"Awww! Cutie cute holiday cheer. Very sweet." says Emily with a smile.

Emily put soft christmas-themed plush pillows on the couch.

"Those are sweet." says Alison about the pillows.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Emily continue to put up all other christmas decorations in the apartment.

Alison help out a bit, but mostly watch Emily being so excited about the fact that christmas is only a few days away.

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" sings a happy Emily in a clean smooth beautiful tone.

"Awww!" says Alison.

Emily switch from her Rosewood Sharks t-shirt to a christmas sweater.

"To get into the adorable holiday spirit." says Emily.

Emily grab another christmas sweater for Alison.

"Only you can make me wear one of these without making me angry." says Alison as she put the christmas sweater on.

2 hours later, Emily deliver gifts to her parents and to Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

When she get back home, Emily starts to cook dinner.

"Em, you're awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm doing my best with everything I ever do." says Emily.

"Your dad taught you that, right?" says Alison.

"Yeah. He did teach me how to be a good girl and to always do my best and reach for high goals, but never be rude." says Emily.

"I wish my dad had taught me stuff. Then I'd never become the bitch I used to be." says Alison.

"Sure, but I've always loved you." says Emily.

"Even when I was an evil naughty bitch?" says Alison.

"Yes 'cause I could see beyond that and see the true sweet Alison behind your bad girl exterior." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says a happy Alison.

Emily gives Alison a very sweet romantic kiss.

"I love you more than anything else and I don't wanna ever lose you, babe." says Emily.

"No worry, Em. I'm not going anywhere. You'll have me forever." says Alison.

"Awww! So sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Relax a bit while I take care of this." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Hopefully this food will be very nice." says Emily.

"Don't worry. babe, I'm sure it will be amazing." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Sweet Emily, you're truly the best." says Alison.

"You too." says Emily.

"Let's deck the halls and fa-la-la." says Alison, using the phrase that Emily usually use during the time shortly before and during christmas.

"Yay!" says a very happy Emily.

Alison gives Emily a sweet kiss.

"Awww!" says Emily.

"Indeed, babe." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"You're a super-sweet beauty." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe. So are you." says Emily.

"I'm glad you think that." says Alison.

"Everything I say about you is the truth." says Emily.

"Awww!" says a happy Alison.

"Yay." says Emily in joy.

"So nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

45 minutes later, Emily and Alison eat dinner and watch sweet anime.

Emily and Alison love each other very much.

They are also truly happy.

And they are a perfect couple. Most of us think so, right?

Viva la Emison.

Emison forever.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
